


Tangerine Dreams

by kaithartic (bluedreaming), tinybitsoflight (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/tinybitsoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun lives in moments.</p><p>Warning: brief mention of violence/guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangerine Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the [Selubration](http://selubration.livejournal.com/17425.html) fest.

  
It was always summer, Sehun working at his dad's florist shop and Lu Han riding back and forth along the street in front, green bicycle glinting in the sun, the spokes clacking brightly as the wheels flashed by: _clack, clack, clack,_ "Come in and help if you have nothing better to do!" "No, I hate flowers!" _clack, clack, clack_ back down the street.  
  
It was another hot summer afternoon, the pavement baking and Lu Han was riding his bicycle up and down casting speeding shadows as Sehun sorted scarlet roses and bright orange tiger lilies and pricked his fingers and cursed his father and Lu Han rushed past again _clack, clack, —_  
  
Sehun looked up; there was a large black car parked at the end of the summer-noon empty road and two men in black with shiny sunglasses and things strapped inside their jackets — Sehun got a glimpse of something metal as an idle wind blew by — and he started to get up to — help? ask questions? — but Lu Han, looking back, waved him off with a small smile before disappearing into the black car with the tall men and it drove away.  
  
The green bicycle lay abandoned on the sidewalk, one wheel still spinning slowly _click...click...click..._

  


•••

 

 

Sehun carries a tray of hors-d'œuvres across the reception hall of a charity auction so exclusive he'd need charity to get in, amidst the sounds of voices murmuring and clinking silver and glassware. Stopping to admire a striking arrangement of tiger lilies, their orange petals reflected on the surfaces of the champagne flutes littering the table, he turns and almost runs into another young man standing just behind him; he begins to apologize, "I'm sorry —"

"Lu Han?"

The young man looks him over _up, down_ shakes his head, "my name is Kai..."

•••

 

 

He's at his father's florist shop, straightening the carnations and marigolds when a shadow falls across his armfuls of orange; he looks up —

"Lu Han?"

"My name is Kai." He looks determined, mouth set in resolute lines but he was always like that even before...on the spur of the moment Sehun passes him one of the marigolds in his hands —

"I don't like flowers."

Sehun looks at him over the riot of orange and white in his field of vision, crouched over the buckets of flowers and the water spotting the concrete —

"Do I know you?"

Lu Han has a puzzled expression on his face, the sun bearing down around his head and making a corona of his hair, his eyes reflecting orange flowers like flames.

Sehun nods. In his peripheral vision a child on a green bicycle speeds past.

•••

 

 

It will be a hot day in late summer, the waves of heat curling up, citrus-scented, from the lemon trees of his uncle's orchard and he'll be sweating, beads of water dripping in his eyes as he wipes his perspiration-dampened bangs aside with the back of one hand, basket heavy on his back as he climbs up and down ladders gently plucking the round yellow orbs from clutching branches. He'll stop, taking a swig of water from a clear glass bottle _glug_ and inhale a deep breath, about to resume his arduous task when he'll see a black car drive up, doors slamming open and shut _whap whap_ and black suited men will emerge as well as —

"Lu Han?"

No one will hear him of course, surrounded by lemon trees and the lane will be long and shadowed with green foliage as he's torn between watching the unfolding events and running forward to —

"Are you Kai?" Unfriendly voices will be speaking in red-tinged tones and Sehun will see the danger settling thick around the scene, the orange dust of the ground drifting sunwards, and want to shout —

"No! He's Lu Han!"

But Lu Han will only nod and things will start to happen too quickly after that —

_bang! bang! bang!_

One shot bright crimson against a young man's white linen shirt, one shot dark cranberry on black, the last one lost in a tumble of limbs and Sehun will gasp but no sound will come out.

•••

 

 

"Do I know you?"

Lu Han looks puzzled but Sehun knows what to do, taking Lu Han by the hand and leading him into the sea of flowers, which he dislikes, so he can begin to remember hot summers, baking concrete and a green bicycle that Sehun still keeps propped up in the backyard shed and takes out to hear _clack clack clack_ and it will be impossible to forget.

•••

 

 

The young man shakes his head, "my name is Kai..." but Sehun sets down his unimportant tray of hors-d'œuvres and takes his hands in his own —

"Your name is Lu Han and you don't like flowers but you still used to always ride your green bicycle up and down the road in front of my dad's florist shop where I had to work in the summers...

•••

 

 

There was a black car parked at the end of the road and two men in black suits got out; their tinted sunglasses gave Sehun a funny feeling in his stomach and before he knew it he was shouting: "Lu Han! Lu Han!" as he darted forward, tiger lilies and roses abandoned in a crumpled heap of red and vibrant orange to wither on the cement as he pulled Lu Han back by the hand, glaring at the strange men and whispering fiercely: "You should know better than to talk to strangers!" as he took Lu Han back to the store, backs turned from the darkly-clad men who, disgruntled, returned to their summer-weather-inappropriate vehicle _slam, slam_ as Sehun, gasping, quickly gathered up his languishing flowers and Lu Han laughed from the corner, "it looks like someone got shot but instead of red they're mostly bleeding orange!" and Sehun laughed but the image stayed stuck in his head like a record skipping over the same spot in a song that hadn't yet been played.  



End file.
